Love and sacrifice
by Mairz
Summary: Usagi is on vacation with the rest of the girls when they seem to have "discovered" their perfect matches. An old enemy is ressurected and out to seek revenge. Will the girls abandon the road of desting to get a chance at love? Or will they intertwine?
1. Vacation! revised

Hey guys this is the revised version!!! But I'm also putting up a new chapter so check it out!!  
  
Hello minna-san! Most of you know me as Mairz87 when I review. Well this is my very first fanfic! *Sniff* Well I REALLY hope you like it and I want REVIEWS! The more you review with your suggestions the better of a story you all will get! Here… on with the show…  
  
Italicize means thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: *dream* Miriam hugs and kisses Mamoru…. "Mamo-chan" "Miriam" "Mamo-chan" "Mir…" but he was cut of by Naoko pulling on Mamoru's leash! That when I realized I never did and will own the sailor moon cast! "WAAH!!"  
  
  
  
"Usagi!!" screamed a VERY impatient and short-tempered priestess (AN- we all know who that is!). Rei Hino and the other girls we're waiting outside of Usagi's house inside of Makoto's pine green convertible. She was obviously in the driver's seat while next to her, in the passenger's seat, Rei was screaming her lungs out!  
  
  
  
Usagi was in her room scrambling around and making final preparations for the trip ahead.  
  
"Oh why didn't I just do this all-last NIIIIGHT"! Thought a panicking Usagi.  
  
"Oh yeah…Luna kept me up all last night lecturing me about how to take care of myself and how I shouldn't even be going on this  
  
trip!"  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Usagi and I want you to make sure you have your locket with you and that y…" but before Luna could finish her lecture Usagi's loud wailing interrupted her. "LUNA! I know how to take care of myself. Now can I PLEASE just ENJOY this ONE vacation!" screeched Usagi! Truth be told Usagi really wasn't "allowed" vacation time. Her friends and her were the super heroines of Tokyo known as the Sailor Scouts. It was a real shock that Luna even allowed them to go. But regardless to say that Luna didn't give up with a fight, many lectures, and little Persuasion from Artemis, a white cat similar to Luna, both sharing crescent moons on their foreheads. "Usagi I just want to make sure your safe…." Luna sighed and dropped her head. At this sight Usagi softened up. "I know Luna. I know." With that said she gave Luna one of her favorite heart-warming smiles and drifted off to sleep.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Beep! Beep! The honking of the car's horn brought Usagi out or her revelry. With a mad dash she raced down stairs, kissed he mother good bye, and stuffed her belongings in the trunk at a speed she didn't even know she possessed. "Well it's about time odango atama!" "Sorry Rei! I was making sure I had my plane ticket!" bellowed Usagi. The other three girls in the car sighed. "Can we please at least make an effort to be civil here," asked an exasperated Ami. Ami Mizuno, the smartest girl at Juban Highschool. She had cropped blue hair and big sapphire eyes. She was the one always trying to keep a wrap on this group while also being the shiest of them all.  
  
"Yeah I know! Rei stop pestering Usagi! Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'cats kill curiosity," suggested Mina Aino, the most out going in the group. She had waist length blonde hair that was always tied up in a red bow and light blue eyes. Everyone sweat dropped. "Mina I believe that's 'curiosity killed the cat' and not the other way around," said Ami. Mina was also not the "brightest" one of the group either.  
  
"Well lets get this show on the road!" yelled and over excited Makoto Kino. Makoto was the toughest out the bunch, but at the same time was very feminine. She had an exceeding talent in cooking and was hoping to own a restaurant when she was older. With that said Makoto put "the pedal to the metal" and sped off towards Tokyo International Airport.  
  
  
  
Once the girls had gotten to the airport and checked in ALL of their luggage (AN- which is a lot! We teenage women should know!), they went to the departing gate and waited until they started boarding the plane.  
  
"All passengers for flight 154 to Port Juan, Puerto Rico will be boarding now," said a flight attendant as she helped another prepare to board passengers.  
  
"I guess that's us!" said a VERY joyful Usagi. It wasn't very often they could go away on vacation when you had to defend a city as large as Tokyo everyday at night. However, even though all the girls were happy to be getting away, Rei got the weirdest feeling that this turn of events could end up changing their lives forever. But she didn't know if it was for good or if it was for bad…  
  
Well there it is! Yeah I know it's short but hey it's only a prologue type thingy! Hehe…well I HOPE that you review and flames are welcome! Please respond and the sooner you do I'll post another chapter soon!!  
  
Ja ne ^_^_~ 


	2. Dreams and voices?

Hi everyone! Well I know that this is really soon for another chapter but oh well! I wanted to thank Yoruhana and Minako for being my first reviewers and thanx for the tips! I also realized that I should be calling Mina by Minako but I think I might just stick with Mina OK? Well on the story and remember….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Flames are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and if I did I really *would* be somewhere in Puerto Rico right now! Hehe…  
  
1.1.1 Love and Sacrifice  
  
1.1.1.1 By sailormairz  
  
Violasaid@worldnet.att.net  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Puerto Rico*  
  
On a secluded beach some where in Port Juan, five *very* good-looking men were lounging around and sprawled out across the sand. The heat was becoming almost unbearable and they did everything they could to keep themselves cool.  
  
"Man! This is so like *not* cool dude!" complained a man around the age of 21. He had unruly long brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail to keep hair off of his neck in a futile attempt to keep cool.  
  
"Shut up Yuuchiro! It's not like we can do anything about it!" screamed another man, but this time he had short dark brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah…Shinozaki is right and please can you guys keep it down I'm *trying* to read a book here," explained Ryo (sp?). He was the shortest one of the bunch with short light brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
Two other boys were sitting near by not paying attention to the conversation at hand. One with blonde hair and green eyes and the other with dark ebony hair with the most amazing midnight blue eyes that you could get lost in. Both were of fairly good build and looked like gods! The one with the dark hair sighed. He just had so much on his mind and although a vacation sounded appealing, it still didn't help him with the dreams and voices he kept hearing.  
  
2 FLASHBACK  
  
Mamoru shot straight up in bed. He was panting and sweating heavily. Those voices that haunted him every night were getting worse and worse. First a sweet angelic one asking for help and letting out small declarations of love and then a bitter and cruel tone is emitted from the other. Soon her bitter tone becomes a cackling laughter that would make any human go numb and that's when the dream would end. He never knew why, but the voices sounded familiar and the more he thought about it the farther it slipped away.  
  
"Why are they calling me? What can I possibly have that they want? Is it even because of something I have? Can it be…wait no it couldn't have been…"  
  
His thoughts were interpreted by a loud knocking on his hotel door. He looked over to his digital clock and the numbers read 7:56.  
  
"Well at least I'm not waking up at four anymore and *trying* to get back to sleep. I never can…might as well get dressed," thought Mamoru.  
  
As he climbed out of bed he tripped over his own feet, still disturbed by those haunting voices. Melodic and sweet one second and evil and bitter the next.  
  
2.1 "What could it possibly mean…?"  
  
3 END FLASHBACK  
  
And now that's where Mamoru found himself being dragged to a beach and sitting next to his best friend Motoki Furuhata. They had a long day ahead of them and he thought that they had enough sun crisping for the time being so with that he got up and left.  
  
Within a few moments of Mamoru's departure, Motoki, Ryo, Shinozaki, and Yuuchiro followed suit and went to their rooms to change.  
  
  
  
"That has got to have been the longest plane ride in the history of plane rides!" complained a tired and annoyed Rei.  
  
"Actually the longest plane ride was from an island in the pacific to the Canadian border and it to approximately 1-…" Ami tried to explain but ended up being interrupted by four *loud* groans. So after that little tirade all five girls found them selves at the luggage claim looking for their customary luggage.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
"Geez….who knew hailing a cab here would take this long?" asked a weary Makoto as she packed the last of her luggage into the cab's trunk. She closed it with a thud and then hopped into the car as is sped away.  
  
Little did they know that they were being followed and every single one of their moves was being watched by some one would finally have revenge… at what ever cost…  
  
  
  
So? What did you think? I'm really open for suggestions if you have any because I'm kinda new at this so you guys gotta tell me what you want in this fic okay!? I promise that the next chapter won't be as boring and will have something somewhat eventful! Till next time! Remember REVIEW!  
  
Ja ne ^_^_~ (this is my trademark and if u wanna use it disclaimer applies! Hehe…) 


	3. Evil plots and dinner

Hey ya'll! 'Tis me…Miriam the Great! * Okay enough with the melodrama Miriam shouts and angry reader! * Well anyway I'm sorry for the mistake of posting the last chapter twice, but here is the next chappie! Please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully this won't be such a boring chapter. Well…REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailor moon characters or I would be filthy rich and I would have paid some mad scientist to create a Mamoru look-alike! Hehe…  
  
  
  
Four figures stood in a dark and desolate palace. They had been discussing a way to get revenge for their older and "beloved" sister. If it wasn't for those damn sailor scouts they would have everything they dreamed of… but they had to interfere and destroy everything they had worked for. Now, though, it wouldn't be soon until their plan would be in motion and the Moon princess and her beloved court would fall…  
  
*Back in Puerto Rico*  
  
All five girls had settled into their rooms. Ami and Rei would share a room. They all thought it would better if they kept Rei and Usagi apart…after all they didn't want to here of a murder report during their vacation (AN-I just HAD to put that in there! Hehe), so Makoto, Mina, and Usagi would be sharing the next suite, which was arranged by Mina's VERY rich parents. Each girl, now being satisfied with their arrangements, began to ponder on what they would do to begin their vacation.  
  
"I know! Why don't we just go to the beach! We can relax off all of that jet lag and scope boys at the same time!" exclaimed a giddy Mina. All of the girls sighed. Although it was a good idea they still couldn't figure out how a person could manage to some how bring boys up with every little topic.  
  
"I think it's a good idea," said Ami. Knowing they had gotten the approval from Ami all the girls rushed to change into their new and did I mention skimpy bikinis. After about 15 minutes the girls were on their way to the beach. Rei had on a fiery red triangle top with a bottom that tied at the side. Ami, surprisingly, had a tight blue tube top with a pair of matching swim shorts. Usagi had on the same bathing suit as Rei only hers was a pale pink and instead of having spaghetti straps, had a halter-top. Mina had on a tankini that had a deep v-neck. She just had a matching bikini bottom. The whole ensemble was an orange-yellowish color. Lastly, Makoto had on a top that had thick straps, a square neck, and ended below her breasts (the top also gave a good show of cleavage). And just matching forest green swim shorts similar to Ami's.  
  
As they walked onto the beach the girls seemed to grab the attention of everyone. Glares from girl's who wish they could possess their beauty and grace and from the men who were drooling all over the place (AN- come on guys…we don't want to make another beach now do we?)!  
  
"Hey…this might not be so bad after all," said Rei. Suddenly she got the feeling they were being watched. She looked around every where, until her gaze finally rested on a spot in the distance. On a pile of rocks along the shoreline. The figure then disappeared into thin air. Rei started panicking.  
  
'Should I tell the girls? No…I don't want to worry them especially if it's nothing…' thought Rei.  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Motoki were in their room trying to figure out what to do tonight. Them and the guys never were great on agreeing on things and agreeing on where to go to dinner was one of those things. They were knocked out of their reverie when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Room service," called a hotel maid. Motoki went to answer it and when he opened it he graciously open the door to let her in while smiling flirtatiously. She blushed and went to go and replace the sheets and towels. She was about to leave when Motoki called out to her.  
  
"Exuse me, but do you happen to know a good place to eat?" asked Motoki sweetly. She smiled and replied saying, " There's a good place down the street. I think it's called the Peacock Parlor. I know it sounds fruity but it really does serve great food. It also has a dance floor and some great music!" Mamoru was very thankful and gave her one of his rare smiles. She blushed and hurried out of the room  
  
"Ahh man! Why did you go and do that! You had to scare her away or try to steal her?" asked a teasing Motoki. Mamoru frowned. He was some how insulted like he wasn't supposed to look at any girl except her. The problem was he didn't exactly know who SHE was. He shook of the feeling and with that finished getting ready.  
  
  
  
Rei and Ami decided to take their clothes and go get ready for dinner in Makoto, Mina, and Usagi's room. They wanted to give each other makeovers and try to pick up some freakin' Puerto Ricans (AN- No offense to anyone who is Puerto Rican I just like how that sounds *sheepish grin*). Of course Ami was the major project for she never did get dressed up or wear make up. Although the girls were all having fun, not only Rei, but they all seemed to have a strange feeling like something was going to happen that night. But they didn't feel as if it was something bad, but more like something that might change their destiny. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Room service," chimed a voice from outside suite 203. Usagi went over and opened the door to find the same exact maid who had served Mamoru and Motoki. Usagi smiled brightly at opened the door wider to let her in. The maid went over to the bathroom to give them fresh linens. Ami, in hurry to escape the wrath of Mina during a makeover, went over and unlocked her and Rei's room. They had the next one over and they weren't going to be in there so they wanted her to do it before they left. Before the maid could get down the hall Makoto came running out after her.  
  
"Hey would you happen to know a great place to eat dinner?" grumble Makoto. She was kind of peeved they weren't eating her food, but they girls wanted to go out.  
  
The maid smiled warmly at her and replied, " The Peacock Parlor has great food and a dance floor. And luck has it ONLY down the street," as she hinted the last part. Makoto looked at her funny and was kind of suspicious as to why she was hinting so hard. There was something else…why did she feel like she knew her from somewhere? She shook her head and brushed of the feeling. Smiling she thanked the maid and went back to getting ready with the rest of the girls.  
  
The maid smirked and with her mission accomplished (AN- I sound like Heero don't I? Hehe), went into a vacant room. Suddenly there was a green light around her and when it faded there stood a different woman. She still had the same waist length brown hair and green eyes, but now her outfit was a pair of really short, tight green leather shorts with studs at the hem. She had on a black cropped-top that had gems at the deep v-neck.  
  
"Soon you'll get what's coming to you scouts and I will have what I want just you wait…especially you Jupiter," she said threateningly. With that she laughed and vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the room vacant once more…  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? It's longer than my other chapters. Again many apologies for posting two of the same chapters twice but hey it's all good ^_^ Any ways I want you guys to email or review me with your comments and ideas and sorry for the grammar mistakes I didn't have time to fix it but If it's really that bad I'll re-post it revised k? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ja ne ^_^_~ 


	4. Evil Potions

Hey peeps! ^^ Well I first want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story!!! It's nice to know that someone really does like reading my fic! I'm also sorry about the long delay with the last chapter…I tried to re- post over one of the chapter 2 doubles but ff.net wouldn't let me *sheepish grin* Newayz here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and REVIEW! flames welcome.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the sailor moon characters *sigh* (falls asleep dreaming of mamo-chan…)  
  
  
  
Love and Sacrifice chapter 4  
  
By sailormairz  
  
Violasaid@worldnet.att.net  
  
*Some where in a dark palace*  
  
A woman sat at the throne tapping her long red fingernails impatiently. She was looking into a crystal ball trying to find out information on how she could get revenge of the princess of the white moon. "The white moon…what a joke!" thought the evil witch (AN-She's not a REAL witch though)  
  
Suddenly a swirl of green leaves and light caught her attention and soon there stood the same woman who had been the "maid" at the hotel. She gave the queen a small smirk. Irritated by the gesture the queen looked at her threateningly, but before she could say anything the woman replied "The arrangements have been made sister," and with that she disappeared.  
  
  
  
*Back in PC* (Puerto Rico)  
  
Everything seemed okay and the girls were ready to leave. As they walked down the street Mina kept dragging them into a couple of shops. It was a surprise that they got to the Peacock Parlor before they closed.  
  
When they entered loud music and a hot busboy greeted them. "Oh this could be fun…" thought a very naughty Mina. She smiled flirtatiously at the boy while the others just sighed. The many gave them a sexy smile and asked if they would be taking a table. All the girls except Ami nodded their heads vigorously. He escorted them to a table near a window where they got the perfect view of the ocean. "Hello ladies may I take your orders," asked a kind waitress. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a VERY tight baby top and a short black skirt. Makoto was revolted and had an urge to scruch her face up in disgust, but one look from the others told her to keep it to herself. Smiling brightly each girl began to order drinks.  
  
"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri!" exclaimed an excited Usagi. (AN- let's pretend that the girls are old enough to drink)  
  
"Same here but make mines a lemon please," explained a very shy Ami. Everyone with the exception of the waitress stared at Ami with their mouths gaping open. She blushed and turned back to read the menu. Once everyone recovered they started to re-order their drinks.  
  
"I'll just take a Bloody Mary," said Rei, even though she seemed to be in deep thought. There was something she recognized about the waitress, but decided to brush it off and bring her attention back to her friends.  
  
"Oh can I have a white wine spritzer with a twist of lemon," asked a very anxious Minako (AN- sorry I decided to go back to the Japanese name it was easier *sheepish grin*). She never was allowed to have alcohol because her parents wouldn't allow her to, as with the other girls. Now they could have some, but this would probably be their last time for a while.  
  
The waitress continued to jot down their orders all the while thinking of something else…or rather someone…  
  
"And for me just get me a key lime," said Makoto. The waitress smiled and went off to retrieve their drinks.  
  
"So is this how were going to spend every night of our vacation," asked Ami, who just came out of her blushing fit.  
  
"No this would be fun once and a while, but personally it might get boring. I wouldn't mind going to other clubs. You know, more guys to check out!!!" exclaimed a happy Minako.  
  
"Guys…for some reason I get the strangest feelings when I'm down here. I mean you don't think that any enemies will be coming around do you?" asked a very cautious Rei. Makoto was starting to get suspicious herself.  
  
"I know what you mean Rei. I got the weirdest feeling when I was talking to that maid earlier. Almost like recognition of something…" trailed of Makoto who became a little too pensive, even for Ami's liking.  
  
"Ah come on guys! This is OUR VACATION! Let's enjoy it while we can. I also wouldn't mind finding some guys to hook up with," explained an annoyed and yet cheerful Usagi. She was so sick of being alone, even though she may act cheerful she wanted that special someone in her life to make her feel whole.  
  
  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
The waitress smiled slyly to herself. "Everything is going according to plan…" she thought to herself. She began to mix the drink, but before she headed out she made sure to slip a little something in the strawberry daiquiri. And with that she put back on her cheery façade and went to give the group of girls known as the sailor scouts their drinks.  
  
  
  
*At the front on the club*  
  
A group of VERY good-looking men made their way to the entrance of the Peacock Parlor. On the way there they got many stares from plenty of female admirers their age and a couple of older women as well. Mamoru and the rest of the guys shuddered when they remembered a lady who had to be at least twice their age give a flirtatious smile and a wink.  
  
Now they were at their destination and ready to have a night of dancing, drinking, and women. When they opened the doors they were greeted with the same man who had escorted the girls to their own table and was now leading them to a table not too far from them.  
  
Once they sat down and ordered their drinks they noticed a petite blonde figure stand up and start to yell something at a raven haired one.  
  
"Rei come one let go of it this our freaking' vacation for crying out loud!!!"  
  
This caught the attention of many people around them including the table Mamoru and the guys occupied. Rei and looked around nervously and stood up and shouted "Mind your own business!!" Everyone, but Mamoru's table full of guys turned back around. Rei had caught the look that Yuuchiro was giving her and blushed sitting back down. Each guy seemed to be enraptured with one of the girls. Motoki stared at Minako with an almost dreamy look in his eyes while Shinozaki stared into Makoto's emerald eyes before she turned away blushing. Shinozaki also couldn't help but notice Makoto's generous bust as well. (AN –sorry I just to add that! Hehe) Ami and Ryo made eye contact before Ryo surprisingly turned away first with the grace to blush.  
  
Everyone went back to what they were doing before this whole ogling fest started.  
  
  
  
*Back at the girl's table*  
  
"Did you see those guys just staring at us!" whispered yet screamed an over excited Minako.  
  
"I know. That one with the light brown hair and eyes was so cute," said Ami, who had a dreamy expression on her face. All the girls for the second time that night had looked at her mouths a gap.  
  
"WHAT?" screeched Ami. All the girls snickered and went back to their chatter about boys and started to finish their drinks.  
  
It was nearing midnight and although that was early for most of the clubbers there, the girls wanted to go to bed and get an early start. Usagi for some reason was feeling very dizzy, but brushed it off and *tried* to stand with the rest of the girls. Minako noticed this and went to help her friend up.  
  
"Usagi are you ok?" asked a concerned Minako as she helped pull Usagi up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine…I just need some fresh air," lied Usagi. Whatever was happening was not good and she knew she was slipping fast. All the girls walked out of the club, but before they could even walk a block Usagi started to slip into unconsciousness. The last thing Usagi saw before her eyes closed were the wide-eyes of her friends and Rei scream. But before Usagi hit the ground tow arms wrapped themselves around her waist and then she was out cold.  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? This chapter was a little longer. Any ways I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but first I got to get some reviews so REVIEW people! Hehe! Tell me what you think or make any kind of suggestions. See you next chapter!  
  
Ja ne ^_^_~  
  
Miriam 


	5. puppy love

Hey everyone! First off I want to apologize for not posting sooner…my Internet connection wasn't working so I had to get some technician to fix it for me! I also want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my last few chapters! It means SO much to me to know that people like my story so far! Hehe….newayz here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it and remember…REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: "It seems we have a new patient today. She seems to be disillusioned that she owns Sailor Moon…which she doesn't…"  
  
  
  
Love and Sacrifice  
  
By sailormairz  
  
Violasaid@worldnet.att.net  
  
  
  
The sunlight shone through the hotel room window and onto the pale skin of her face. She stirred and the she groggily opened her eyes.  
  
"Ugh…" she groaned. For a moment she didn't notice her surroundings, so with a start Usagi quickly jumped up in bed. Right then she wished she hadn't because the moment she made any movement her head would start to throb. But that when she felt to gentle, yet strong arms, push her back down to the pillow.  
  
"Shh…you'll be all right you just need to rest," soothed the voice. And with that she quietly, without protest, fell back into a quiet slumber. The man quickly yet quietly exited the room to join the others and figure out what possibly could have been the cause of all this.  
  
  
  
Makoto, Rei, Ami, and Minako were in the living room with four other guys and were about to go insane if they didn't come up with something quick. Makoto was pacing back and forth along with Rei, while Ami was doing some work on her laptop (AN- She can't be using the Mercury computer in front of the guys now can she?) and Minako was almost tears from worrying about her best friend.  
  
That's when Mamoru came out of the room Makoto, Minako, and Usagi shared. The girls were on him in a second asking a series of questions.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Did you find anything serious"  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
Mamoru's head was about to explode. Shinozaki saw this and came to pull Makoto off of Mamoru, who had a death grip on him. Over the night each girl had got to know one of the guys and hand seemed to lean on them for comfort. Everyone that is except for Mamoru. All he could do is worry the life out of himself over the blonde angel in the bedroom.  
  
Ami was the first to regain her composure so she went ahead questioning Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru…what did you find?" she asked. Mamoru smiled at the blue haired girl.  
  
"She'll be fine. She woke up, but was still VERY weak. She couldn't even sit up without collapsing," answered Mamoru. All the girls had a look of relief on their face, but that was soon covered with a look of suspicion. Then Rei and Makoto's gaze fell upon him.  
  
"You know how are we supposed to trust YOU!" screamed a furious Rei.  
  
"I know we just me you last NIGHT for kami's sake!" replied an equally furious Makoto. It was very obvious that they were very protective of Usagi. But it was true…they did just meet him yesterday.  
  
"Well that's ironic! You all just met Motoki, Shinozaki, Yuuchiro, and Ryo yesterday and you seem to have no problem trusting them," said a sly Mamoru. By this time all the girls were blushing. Now Rei and Makoto were the ones with nothing to say.  
  
"Mamoru is right guys. I mean shouldn't we be figuring out who did this to Usagi?" asked Minako. "So Usagi is her name…" thought Mamoru.  
  
"What makes you think that someone purposely did this?" questioned Motoki. Actually everyone thought that Usagi had just come down with something and never considered the possibility that someone was after Usagi.  
  
"It's simple. The symptoms happened to quickly to be naturally induced. Also the symptoms all match those that indicate that Usagi was "feed" some type of narcotic drug, which if taken in to many or too large of a dosage, could kill someone of Usagi's size," explained Ami. For the second time that night fear spread across everyone's faces.  
  
Ryo smiled. "Oh don't worry. Our culprit didn't have enough brains to give her a threatening dosage, so she'll be fine with in 24 hours," said Ryo. Relief and then joy replaced the fear. Suddenly Minako had a wicked idea.  
  
"So Ami…it seems that you've found you're perfect match huh?" asked a Minako slyly. Both Ryo and Ami had the grace to blush. Rei and Makoto couldn't help but burst out laughing and soon everyone joined in.  
  
  
  
"YOU INCOMPENTENT MORONIC IDIOT! THIS SHOULD HAVE WORKED PERFECTLY! GET OUT OF MY FACE UNTIL I SUMMON YOU AGAIN!" screamed a furious evil queen (AN- don't worry you'll find out who this enemy is soon! ^_~)  
  
The waitress from the bar was now in front of her queen as well as her sister. Their plans to defeat the white moon family was not working so far and Nicholia was getting the feeling that soon her older and more powerful sister was going to be using drastic measures to get revenge on the moon child. Nicholia bowed quickly before rushing out of the chambers to join her other sisters.  
  
In a swirl of light blue fire, Nicholia appeared before three other girls. There was a girl in a black cropped top, tight/short green leather shorts, and waist length brown hair with green shimmer on her arms, hair and eyes. It was the maid from the scout's hotel building. There was also girl with a short navy blue skirt and a matching top that almost looked like a bra. She had diamonds edging around her top and skirt as well as on her knee length boots. Her ebony hair had gold streaks and was pulled back into a French braid that went down to the back of her knees. The third and last girl had on golden tube top and when it started to reach her belly button was cut into a triangle. She had on a pair of tight/short white leather shorts with a gold belly chain around her flat stomach. She had dirt blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight bun on the top her head with a golden ribbon hanging from it.  
  
All the girls smirked as the looked at Nicholia all shooked up from their oldest sister rage.  
  
"Well well well…it seems that out baby sister hasn't got what it takes to get back…" started one of the sisters, but was cut off from a sudden out burst from Nicholia.  
  
"Shut up Titania! I didn't see you succeed either," yelled Nicholia at the girl who played the maid for the scouts. The other two girls started to giggle when Titania didn't come back with a witty comment.  
  
Titania was now infuriated. She hates when people mock or laugh at her. She thought that as the next oldest of the sisters she should have some respect. She first looked at the girl with the "bra" type shirt and ebony hair and then looked at the girl clad in the gold tube top and bun.  
  
"Sylvia, Helenia…"started Titania dangerously calm. She then pounced on them and started to slap them. Sylvia and Helenia got up and ran away laughing. Suddenly they stopped. They all got wide eyed as they received a telepathic message from their eldest sister. "Titania, Sylvia, Helenia, Nicholia come to my chambers right now! I would like to put my newest plan into action!" she screamed in their minds. They rushed out of the training room and down to the queen's chambers  
  
  
  
The evil queen smiled slyly. She was through with discreet operations. She wanted this done right and straight forward that's how her sisters worked best. Four figure were soon in front of her throne and she began to explain her devious plan to her precious sisters. (AN- I know it doesn't seem like that but they're family after all! Hehe)  
  
  
  
*A few days later*  
  
The girls had gotten really close to the guys they met at the club. Now they did almost everything together! They had gone sailing, clubbing, surfing, and out to eat almost every night with their respective boyfriends.  
  
Right now the girls were on the beach drinking pina coladas and enjoying the scenery. The scenery consisted of a sunset, waves, and last but not least Mamoru, Motoki, Yuuchiro, Shinozaki, and Ryo playing volleyball shirtless! (AN- DROOL!!!)  
  
"Guys I hate to admit but I think I'm falling I love," said a hesitant Ami. This time the girls were not gawking at Ami, but thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"You guys! What's going to happen when we go back to Tokyo," asked a timid Minako. Tears were starting to form in her eyes at the thought of leaving Motoki. Makoto rubbed her back gently and smiled softly.  
  
"Don't worry we'll figure something out," said a hopeful Makoto. They all had feared that this would happen pushed out of their minds and decided to deal with it when the time came.  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened dramatically and the wind began to blow harder by the minute. Everyone was rushing back to their hotels or looking around curiously.  
  
In a flash of baby blue, gold, dark green and navy blue Nicholia, Helenia, Titania, and Sylvia were in front of the scouts. Before anyone could move or say anything Sylvia aimed her hands at Usagi and released a dark blue beam.  
  
The guys and girls watched in horror, as Usagi was seconds from being hit. Rei was the first to "recover" from her sudden shock and ran towards Usagi.  
  
"Usagi watch out!" screamed Rei as she pushed Usagi out of the way of the beam.  
  
The next thing everyone heard was an ear-piercing scream.  
  
  
  
Well what do you guys think? Now this had a little more action and now you know who 4/5 enemies are. I made them up so…yeah…newayz I'm sorry I had to leave it at a cliffie but oh well!! If you want to know what happens next I got to get at least a couple of reviews!! I don't know how I should reveal who their queen is but I'll figure out a dramatic way okay? Well until next time ja ne and remember REVIEW!  
  
~Miriam 


	6. Encounter!

Hey everyone! First off I would like to say sorry for not updating in a while it's been weeks! *sweat drop* I really want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I know my story isn't Pulitzer Prize material but hey this is my first fic! Well newayz…here's the next chapter so enjoy! ^_^  
  
Love and Sacrifice  
  
By Sailormairz  
  
Violasaid@worldnet.att.net  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Rei as the bean she took for Usagi ripped through her skin. The others all watched in horror as the watched Rei fall to the ground and a smug look appear on Sylvia's face.  
  
"Well it looks as if I missed my main target, but oh well…. I guess one scout is better than no scout," laughed Sylvia. She waved her hands in the air like it was no big deal, but to the rest of the scouts and their boyfriends it was terrifying.  
  
Usagi with tear filled eyes ran to the scout of fire, who was being cradled by a sorrowful Yuchiro. Ami was there too checking for a pulse.  
  
"She's alive, but very weak. We need to get her some medical attention soon. If we don't she could easily slip into a coma from the loss of blood,: explained a very worried Ami.  
  
During the entire time no seemed to notice that out "esteemed" guests were watching with amusement at the display of concern and affection. Titania tired of all this bull shit, prepared to power up and re-charge at the scouts. Flecks of green and gold started to form in her hands and soon a gold and green ball of lighting beams was ready to be released. Minako out the corner of her eye spotted Titania's attack.  
  
"Watch out!" screamed Minako as she pushed Motoki to the ground barely missing the attack.  
  
For some reason Mamoru, Ryo, Motoki, Yuchiro, and Shinozaki could sense something from these girls, almost as if the some how knew it but couldn't quite put their fingers on it. Then it hit them. Like a shock wave that flowed through their veins they felt the presence of something more evil and more deadly than before?  
  
A dark cloud started to form above the group of villains and heroines. All around the beach sand swirled in the air and the waves of the ocean roared as and affect from this dark being. Then in almost the blink of an eye the cloud shot down and formed the shape of a woman.  
  
"Titania, Sylvia, Helenia, and Nicholia. I want you back down at the castle right now!" echoed the voice. The voice it self emitted an eerie feeling among the people remaining, yet no face could be matched with the hideous voice.  
  
"But we almost had them please give us another chance! We can beat them!" shouted Helenia.  
  
The figure's eyes flashed red and a person could've mistaken them for fire itself. You could see the arm of the woman raise into the air ever so slowly, leaving a feeling of dread of what was to happen next. A black beam began to power up and then shot at Helenia. She flew back a few feet, not entirely injured.  
  
"Helenia it is not your place to question me! Get back now or the consequences shall be much more dire!" commanded the mysterious voice. Sylvia walked over to Helenia to lend her support and when she rose she sneered and the moon princess and the rest of white moon court.  
  
"We'll be back don't you worry…just you wait!" she warned. Then in a flash of green, baby blue, gold, and dark blue the demon sisters were gone. Moments later the cloud-person began to disappear, but not before issuing a warning itself.  
  
"Just you wait you moon brat. I shall have my revenge… one way or another!" she said slowly, yet very threatening.  
  
Mamoru got to his feet and walked over to where Usagi lay. He didn't know why he was attempting to help her up. Out of the entire group Mamoru and Usagi were the ones that just didn't get along and couldn't stand the sight of each other, or so they thought. He watched as she brushed sand off her long and silky legs.  
  
"So soft, so long, so…." Thought Mamoru abruptly. He shook his head to get the images of her legs wrapped around his waist out. (AN- sorry I JUST had to put that in! It was temptation I told you!)  
  
He bent down and offered his hand. At first Usagi was surprised to see a well-muscled hand in front of her face. She looked up to find Mamoru actually smiling at her and offering her help. With a gentile smile of her own she gingerly took his hand and used his weight to lift herself of the ground.  
  
"Oh who's acting all lovey dovey now eh?" asked a sly Makoto. Usagi turned bright red and if someone looked real hard they could see that Mamoru's cheeks were beginning to turn a lovely shade of pink (AN- Awww…). He quickly let go of her hand and said something to cover it up.  
  
"Well someone who can ACTUALLY stand on their own to feet by themselves should have helped her up. God knows we need the odango-atama to klutz out and hurt someone else here. We already have one person to care for," said Mamoru as he gestured to an unconscious Rei.  
  
You could already see the steam coming out from Usagi's ears as he cared to share his rude remark.  
  
"You jerk! I oughtta…" said Usagi as she was ready to pounce and tear him apart limb by limb.  
  
Ryo sensing a fight coming on decided to intervene before legal matters were at hand. "Come on guys! Enough of this foolish behavior. We need to get Rei to a doctor as quick as we can. Everyone sobered down and quickly got moving. Shinozaki was running ahead with Makoto to get the van they had rented earlier that week while Minako, Motoki, and Mamoru carried whatever belongings weren't blown away from the earlier attack. Yuchiro carefully carried Rei in his arms whit Usagi close by hold Rei's hand.  
  
"This is all my fault! If she hadn't jumped in my way she'd be totally fine right now," explained Usagi trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Yuchiro looked at the petite girl with pity in his eyes. He felt bad, but completely understood that if any of the guys were in the same position he would do exactly what Rei had so bravely done.  
  
"Cheer up Usagi! She'll be fine," said Yuchiro, his voice faltering here and there trying to hold tears of his own in. Usagi looked up and gave him a weak and watery smile back.  
  
"Rei isn't to blame and neither are you. It's those demons from the Negaverse that are responsible," informed Yuchiro, completely oblivious as to what information he was giving Usagi.  
  
Usagi gasped and had a perplexed look upon her face. She looked up at Yuchiro questionably. "How do you know about the Negaverse?" asked Usagi, trying to seem as innocent as she could as to not give away that she knew anything herself.  
  
Yuchiro looked horrified and nervous, but quickly covered it up. "Negaverse? I said those Mega nurse…uh..." said an unconvincing Yuchiro.  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled. She being the ditz she is believed the mistake.  
  
"Oh my B. I thought I heard Negaverse," explained Usagi.  
  
Yuchiro sighed inwardly. "Geez…I got to be more careful or I'll just give it away. Kami only knows what the other guys would do if they found out I actually said something about it," thought Yuchiro. He continued walking until the reached the van where Ryo held the door open for Yuchiro and Usagi as they gently placed her inside of the van. Mamoru and the rest came soon after that and faster than they should have been legally going sped toward the nearest hospital.  
  
  
  
The villains known now as the demon sisters triumphantly sat inside the training room, relaxing before they had to return to their excruciating training.  
  
"Kuso! I could have had that little brat right between my fingers and snapped her like a twig!" complained Sylvia. She was, let's just say pissed off, because she had failed her attempts at killing the moon princess. The rest of her sisters snickered at her, but before another argument could commence the door opened.  
  
A tall woman walked in. She had long flowing red hair, a tight purple dress that accented her fully developed bust, and the most piercing green eyes anyone ever saw. She was certainly beautiful, just like the rest of her sisters, but when you saw her true nature and wicked smile her true face would show and it was truly ugly. She continued her decent until she was in the center of the room with her fellow siblings. At first Sylvia and the others thought they were going to be yelled at, but them a coy smile played at the fiery red heads lips.  
  
"What's the point of taking her life so quickly? We want true revenge, so we want to se the little twit suffer," she explained.  
  
"And how could we cause her true anguish?" asked a completely spaced out Helenia.  
  
"By taking away everything and everyONE she ever loved!" laughed the cynical red head. The rest of her sisters smiled and soon joined in on the laughter as dark aura surrounded the group.  
  
"Now I want you all to be well rested and prepared. We're going to have lots of work tomorrow. We shouldn't just attack like earlier today…we need to see how much the powers of the sailor scouts have developed since the last time. I believe a few youma attacks should fulfill that test if I do say so myself," explained the red headed figure.  
  
"Yes Beryl that's a great idea," confirmed Nicholia. Even though Nicholia screwed up few times she was considered the most intellectual of the entire group. (AN- you guys probably figured out who the red head was b4 I even said anything….)  
  
"Good. Be ready by 0800 hours," said Beryl as she began to leave the room.  
  
  
  
(AN- I was gonna stop it here but I wanted to get the hospital scene over with!)  
  
Inside of a hospital nine people waited patiently and impatiently for the news on Rei's condition. Ami sat with Ryo squeezing his hand for support, while Makoto paced back and forth with Shinozaki desperately trying to get her to sit and relax. Yuchiro sat down with his head in his hands with Minako and Motoki comforting him and assuring him that Rei would be fine. And lastly Usagi sat at one end of the waiting room while Mamoru sat at the other, both sneaking glances at each other. After what seemed like hours a doctor in a white lab coat came up to the group. They all got up at the same time with the same look of hope in his eyes. The doctor sighed and looked up at the group then smiled. Everyone in the room felt a sense of relief wash over them.  
  
"So how is she," asked an eager Yuchiro. The doctor smiled at the man clearly seeing that this was the young woman's beloved.  
  
"She's fine and in stable condition. She had some internal bleeding going on, but we put a stop to that. Beside that it's just bumps and bruises. Oh and we'll want to keep her over night for observation and to see she gets plenty of the required rest to fully recover," explained the doctor.  
  
"Well at least I can sleep tonight," said Makoto as she slipped into one of the waiting room chairs. Everyone smiled at her knowing that she had spent the last three hours pacing the room back and forth. Then Ryo heard a whimper and turned to see that Usagi was barely holding her tears in.  
  
With a frown he asked "Usagi what's wrong. The doctor said Rei-chan will be just fine."  
  
She made one more whimper and made an attempt to reply "I know but I can't help but think that she's in there because of me. She was hurt because of me and it's all my fault!" screamed Usagi as she stormed out of the hospital.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi come back here!" shouted Mamoru as he sped after her. What nobody had seen was the little smile that played on Minako's lips.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now! Again sorry for not posting sooner but hopefully I won't be as lazy as before! Hehe. Please review REVIEW REVIEW!!! If I don't get at least five reviews I won't post the next chapter!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Miriam (sailormairz) 


	7. Revalations

Hey Everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner! ff.net was just not cooperating with me *sweat drop* My computer crashed so I lost all of the chapters I've done so I have to check out where I last left off on ff.net and it wasn't working.besides I also had to go to my new job orientation *does a little happy dance* Newayz on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: "Here are the rights to Sailor Moon, Miriam. You now own the show." RING! *Miriam wakes up from dream* "Oh poop." says Miriam.  
  
"Love and Sacrifice" By Sailormairz Mairz_angel87@yahoo.com  
  
She ran faster than her legs could take her. By now she would have been close to the end of town. She would have collapsed to due to tremendous strain on her legs hadn't two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes only to find her self-looking into a pair of dark blue orbs.  
  
"What the hell if wrong with you!" screamed Mamoru. Mamoru had pulled her up to her feet but had not yet let go of her waist.  
  
"What are you talking about! I don't deserve to be near her! She could have died and it would have been all my fault!" cried a helpless Usagi. She leaned on Mamoru's shoulder for support and he let her cry her sorrows out.  
  
"She's the only thing I have close to a sister and I let her down," whispered Usagi. She looked up to find Mamoru looking off into the distance. She followed his gaze until it rested upon Titania. Her lips were sneering but her eyes held a certain mockery in them.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" yelled Mamoru as he pulled Usagi behind his back.  
  
Titania started to giggle and soon enough it turned into full-blown laughter. "We'll be watching you princess. Oh yes.we'll be watching all right. Soon she'll have her revenge and so will I," said Titania leaving the threat open and lingering in the air as she disappeared in a whirlwind of rose petals and electricity.  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened and he turned around and looked at Usagi, who's eyes had widened and was trembling.  
  
"What does she mean PRINCESS," asked Mamoru. By this time he had taken her shoulders in a firm grip.  
  
"I.I have no clue what she's talking about," stuttered Usagi. Mamoru smirked and looked her dead in the eyes.  
  
"You know you're not a very good liar Usagi. Please tell me what happened," asked Mamoru, almost begging for an explanation. She shook her head and released herself from his grip.  
  
"I can't." she then broke down crying again as Mamoru tried to comfort her.  
  
"Fine I'll leave it be for now but mark my word I'll find out your secret," said Mamoru as he walked away dragging Usagi back to the hospital.  
  
Everyone was back at the hotel with the exception of Rei. She had refused to have anyone stay there on her behalf. Yuchiro had said he was willing to stay but he was so stubborn that Rei had to get three nurses to drag him to the van.  
  
So here they were five guys and five girls sitting in the common room that the hotel had for their floor. Minako looked around trying to find some reason to break the thick tension.  
  
"So I think it's best we go to bed. We women do need our beauty sleep," said Minako as she faked a yawn. They all looked up at her like she was crazy.  
  
"But I'm not.ouch!" said Makoto. She looked up to see the glare, and the look in Minako's eyes which said they needed to have a discussion.  
  
"Oh yeah.I'm pooped lets go to bed guys," declared Makoto as she glanced at Ami and Usagi.  
  
They understood right away and left the room saying their good nights and sweet dreams.  
  
Once the girls were out of sight the guys let out the breaths that they had been holding in that entire time.  
  
"That was close wasn't it," said Shinozaki with a goofy grin on his face. Ryo smacked him upside the head while Motoki tried to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Ouch what was that for?" asked Shinozaki as he held his head in his hands.  
  
"We have more important things to discuss. This is no time for laughter and games," explained the ever so passive Ryo. Shinozaki sobered up right away knowing what he meant.  
  
"How did they find us. Where ever we go they follow," asked a dumb founded Yuchiro.  
  
Mamoru touched his forehead trying to calm his rising headache.  
  
"All I know is that were going to have to fight her and her sisters soon otherwise they may never stop pursuing us," explained Mamoru, but his expression was else where. The guys all shared a look and then smiled.  
  
"Hey Mamoru"  
  
"There's a guy robbing the front desk!"  
  
"Ow! My thong is riding up my ass!"  
  
"Usagi"  
  
The last comment from Motoki was what caught his attention and his head shot straight up looking frantically from left to right.  
  
"Where?" he shouted.  
  
"I knew you liked her! It's so obvious," laughed Motoki as he rolled on the ground in laughter.  
  
Mamoru flushed red and got an evil grin on his face. He put his hands in a cup shape and then a golden sphere started to form. He shot his hands straight out so that the energy ball became airborne and his Motoki right in the butt.  
  
"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" asked Motoki while patting his butt. This was down right funny and had Ryo, Yuchiro, and Shinozaki joining Mamoru's laughter in no time. They had let their guards down and the all started to shine different colors. Mamoru had a golden aura, Shinozaki green, Yuchiro red, Motoki orange, and Ryo light blue. This was normal for them and they thought they had privacy. Thought..  
  
What none of them noticed was a large baby blue eye looking through the space in the door and then slip back into the shadows.  
  
Well what did you think? I know it's short but I'm really tired and not inspired at the moment and I wanted to give you guys another chapter. It's also late so my brain is not functioning right. Oh before I go I recommend that everyone should see, or read the manga, "Hana Yori Dango". It's one of the best anime series I've ever seen. For more information or summaries of the series go to anipike.com and search under the letter "H"  
  
Ja ne and remember to REVIEW! ~Miriam a.k.a. Sailormairz 


End file.
